


The Tides cast him up on the Pavement

by Piranesi (7AlpacasInATrenchcoat)



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Friendship, POV Third Person, not beta read whoops forgot to wait for her to wake up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:40:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7AlpacasInATrenchcoat/pseuds/Piranesi
Summary: Sometimes, time just flows differently. There's gaps where you don't expect there to be gaps and some moments last for years on end.Hours go fast when you're searching.
Relationships: Tim "Nemesis" Lipovšek & Nick "LS" De Cesare
Kudos: 7





	The Tides cast him up on the Pavement

It’s nearly 6 in the morning, and he’s holding a mug of tea that’s long since gone cold. He’s not quite sure why he’s still sitting there, looking out the window, half searching for something even if he doesn’t know what yet.

And so, he sits, the blinds open in the middle of the night, a mug of cold tea in his hands, a dog at his feet, and watches the quiet city.

And he’s tired

And he wants to leave

He wants to stand up and go back to bed, get ready for the next day

More than anything he wants to crawl back into bed and stop searching, stop looking for whatever he’s looking for.

——

His phone lights up bright against the blanket of pitch black night

He doesn’t check

Something has entranced him outside the window

Never truly seeing, never truly perceiving what’s so close to him, he keeps looking

——

It’s been three hours, he hasn’t moved

He’s supposed to be working soon

His phone has lit up a number of times, Kuriboh has repositioned to a more comfortable angle

There’s a knock at the door.

He doesn’t answer. He doesn’t need to. Nemesis has a key. He know Tim does.

He sits there, as Nemesis comes in, takes off his shoes, and goes to stand next to him.

After a few moments of silence Tim speaks up,

“Sick?”

‘...’

“Coffee?”

‘...yeah’

And so he stays, staring out the window, no other words, the sounds of nemesis making coffee in the kitchen, giving kuriboh some extra water and attention

And he sits, while the sun rises in front of him, with his friends close by

And he feels, as though for once, he won’t walk away,  
As though the status quo over the years has changed from alone to with others  
The base, the default, the standard has switched from failure to success and for once he feel comfortable staying here 

That for once, as soon as he was able to walk, he wouldn’t take off himself without a word

Because this time, his friends are a stable force, and will be there no matter how far he walks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! New here and saw no friendship works with these two so decided to try my hand :D  
> Please say if you spot any mistakes !! I barely checked it over and English is long not my first language :>


End file.
